66FL
|mission3=Finish the stage within 60 seconds |reward3= 700 }} 66FL is the 66th floor in Tower of Frozen Waves. Stage This stage is actually quite easy and simple, and the most relatively difficult part of this stage lies at the end of it just before the gate, where many obstacles crammed together, making players need to jump carefully to avoid them. Mission ''Go through obstacles at least 105 times'' Reward: Golden Fortune Dough 1 Onion Cookie and Purple Candle are many players' to-go combi for 'go through obstacle' missions. Even without the help of treasures, this combi can finish this mission quite easily. Alternatively, Vampire Cookie is also a good choice as Cookie, as his ability not only allows him to go through obstacles, but also gains him some energy from the juice he extracts. Players who don't have both cookies can also use Cookies that have revival ability, such as Zombie Cookie or Muay Thai Cookie. The idea is to deliberately crash into obstacles to take advantage in a small period amount of time of invincibility to go through obstacles. There are many Energy Potions in this stage, but to make sure the Cookie can reach the gate, it is advisable to equip with some treasures that give revival ability. ''Collect at least 12 Colorful Star Jellies'' Reward: 3 This mission is so simple. There are about 13 Colorful Star Jellies scattered in this stage that can be attracted by magnet, so basically, only having some strong Magnetic Aura alone is already enough to accomplish the mission. However, if the players want to ensure their success, using Pets that produce Colorful Star Jellies, such as Ghost Butler, will be a good idea. And for the Cookie, Cookies that have high health and can destroy obstacles during their abilities, such as Tiger Lily Cookie, will be a good choice. Cookies and Pets that generate Colorful Star Jellies: *Blackberry Cookie *Cheerleader Cookie *Glitter Ball *Ghost Butler *King Choco Drop Common misconceptions: *Since Special Force Cookie generates jellies called Star Candy Jellies, they do not count. *Although Prophet Cookie may sometimes generate Colorful Star Jelly Parties, in the Tower of Frozen Waves, the only prophecy he makes is "You will reunite with an old friend" which is full of Bear Jellies but no Colorful Star Jellies. ''Finish the stage within 60 seconds'' Reward: 700 The concept of this mission is quite easy: players just need to run as fast as they can, while avoiding obstacles as best as they can (since colliding with obstacles will slow the speed). Knight Cookie will be a great choice here, as when he is paired with Pets that produce some sort of Blast Jelly, such as Electro Lemon or Foxy Bead, he will blast faster. For the treasure, since there are quite a number of Energy Potion in this stage, equipping with any treasure that gives a blast after taking a potion will be a good idea. For Beginner players, Boarder Cookie and Forgotten Stocking is a good choice as a combi, as they will give much higher base speed. Treasures that increase base speed, such as First Harvest Olive Oil, will also work just fine. Just be careful with the obstacles.